A Certain Blue Eyed Sergeant and a Certain Rider
by Aubina-Snapple
Summary: Drabbles about Dom and Evin from round one of SMACKDOWN on Goldenlake. Warning.. a bit of Dom/Evin slash.  Don't like don't read.
1. The Way They Roll

Title: Just the Way They Roll  
>Rating: PG<br>Word Count: 188  
>Pairing: Team Underpants<br>Round/Fight: 1/A  
>Summary: There's no explanation. That's just the way they roll.<p>

Disclaimer:_All Tamora Pierce's, not mine._

"So tell me again," Kel said to Miri. "Why exactly are Dom and Evin going around with their underwear over their breeches again?"

Miri shrugged watching the two men walk- strut really, off the practice courts in the direction of the palace baths, leaving a large amount of surprised people in their wake.

"All they would say to me when I asked them was that "they just roll that way'"

Kel sighed and shook her head. "I can not wait until my Lord Raoul sees this."

She didn't have long to wait. Just after she finished her sentence, Raoul came jogging up the hill, an incredulous look on his face.

"Would someone please tell me why, in the name of Mithros are my sergeant and Commander Larse strolling about with their underwear on the outside?"

"Did you ask them?" Miri questioned.

"Yes," he replied. "But all they said was…."

"That's just the way they roll." Kel and Miri finished for him.


	2. Get a Room

Title: Get a Room  
>Rating: PG<br>Word Count: 298  
>Pairing: Team Underpants<br>Round/Fight: 1/A  
>Summary: Dom and Evin walk in on something. <p>

Dom was sure he had been in stranger situations in his life. In fact he was very, very positive he had. It was just that none of them were coming to mind right now.

"Someone is on my foot!" A voice cried. It wasn't his, or Evin's. Actually, if he didn't know any better he'd have said it was the kings. But that was ridiculous. Why would the king be in a closet, with, from what he could tell at least, another man? Who wasn't the queen. (Not that he was saying that Queen Thayet was a man.)

"Umm, sorry sire, that's me," Evin said. So it was the king! Mithros, Black God, Goddess, why couldn't Evin have picked, and unoccupied closet?

"Would someone please tell me what's going on here?" a lightly accented voice asked, Bazhir, from the sound of it. Wasn't the king's squire a Bazhir?

_Do not even go there, _Dom said to himself. But he couldn't help it. He and Evin, had walked in on what certainly appeared to be a romantic encounter between King Jonathon and his squire.

"This isn't what it looks like," the king protested. "Zahir and I were having a lesson."

"On what?" Evin quipped.

"None of your business," the king's squire snapped. Dom raised his eyebrows and had a feeling Evin was raising his too.

"Well then, we'll leave you two to your 'lesson'," Evin said. "However, next time I would suggest getting a proper room."

Dom rolled his eyes at Evin's theatrics. Players. He pushed his way out of the room dragging the rider with him.

"Why don't we take your advice, O wise one."


	3. Lord Underpants

Title: Lord Underpants  
>Rating: PG<br>Word Count: 297  
>Pairing: Team Underpants<br>Round/Fight: 1/A  
>Summary: What has Evin done now? Horrid crack! Fic.<br>Disclaimer: _I don't own any of these characters, including Wyldon/Captain/Lord Underpants_

"Dom!" Evin yelled, sticking his head into the sergeant's room. "Come look what I did!" Dom rolled his eyes. Evin was always doing something that was bound to get them in trouble (such as switching the queen and Lord Raoul's sewing supplies), if he didn't go see what it was and fix it.

"What have you done this time?" he asked as Evin led him in the direction of the page's wing. "You haven't been locking the pages in supply closets again, have you?'

"You know I only do that to the bullies," Evin sniffed, looking insulted. "I have my standards."

"Yes, a regular superhero you are." Suddenly, Dom stopped short when he realized where Evin had led him. "No way. Not Lord Wyldon's office. At least the queen and Lord Raoul have a sense of humor- he's going to kill you."

Evin had the gall to laugh. "I didn't actually do anything. I bought this charm. It's supposed to make people obey your every order. Only it didn't exactly work like that… See for yourself."

Cautiously, Dom stepped into the training master's office.

"Surrender! Or I will have to resort to _Wedgie Power_!"

"AHH!" Dom jumped out of the room, closing the door behind him. "What did you do to Lord Wyldon?"

"I was just thinking it would be nice if he loosened up a bit, and then about how I needed to get some laundry done, because I'm running out of clean underwear and… volia!" He grinned cheekily. "Lord Underpants was born!'


End file.
